The present invention relates to a lighting system, including removable ellipsoidal configured reflectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting system having a lighting housing with a narrow width light emitting slot with a two piece ellipsoidal reflector removable through said narrow width slot.
Lighting systems, and particularly fluorescent lighting systems, are well known for use as ceiling lights. More particularly, it is well known to recess the fluorescent lighting housings above the ceiling so that the bottom panels of the housing are in alignment with the ceiling, thereby providing a ceiling with a clean appearance. Moreover, in many housings, even though the bottom of the housing may be flush with the ceiling, large openings for the emission of light have been necessary to provide adequate lighting for a room. Thus, there has been a desire to improve the clean appearance of the ceiling by narrowing the width of the light emitting slot from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,666 to Preston et al teaches a recessed light fixture which includes a housing having a front or bottom panel with a narrow aperture therein for passing light therethrough. This reference teaches an elongated reflector of ellipsoidal configuration disposed behind the light source and inside the housing to reflect the light generated by the light source through the aperture. However, in fluorescent lighting fixtures, the ballast and other electrical components for operating the fluorescent lamps are generally disposed above the top plate of the housing and are accessible only from above the housing by removing a top plate or cover. Thus, for a recessed lighting fixture having a relatively narrow light-emitting slot, the electrical components can only be accessed from above the ceiling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved recessed light fixture of the type having a narrow width light emitting slot with access to electrical components mounted along the top of the lighting fixture from below the fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a two-piece reflector device wherein each reflector is of ellipsoidal configuration and capable of being inserted into a light fixture housing through a narrow width slot in the bottom of the housing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pair of ellipsoidal shaped reflectors having mating terminating ends.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a method for installing a pair of ellipsoidal shaped reflectors having mating connectable terminating ends in a lighting fixture having a narrow width light emitting slot
More particularly, the present invention provides a light fixture, including a housing with two spaced side panels, each side panel extending downwardly and inwardly with lower terminating edges defining a narrow width light emitting slot therebetween. A pair of ellipsoidal elongated reflectors wherein each reflector has an inside surface, including a plurality of segments of ellipsoidal cross section disposed between a light source and an inner surface of the housing. The ellipsoidal shaped elongated reflectors are provided with mating terminating ends wherein the light is reflected from the reflectors to a focal point which is disposed within the light emitting slot.